What I Told You Once Before
by Severus lover
Summary: Changes at Hogwarts bring about changes in its staff as well as its students...
1. She Comes

Hi everyone, thank you very much for reading my fanfic. I appreciate it very much. If you have any questions or comments, please feel free to post a comment on the story. Thanks again. n.n ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"No. I suppose not," her voice was dull, almost bored. Gloved hands went to open the book she held in her hands. "Do you have any others?" 

The owner of the shop looked to the woman, and shook her head. She looked to the woman buying the book as she went to look for money...she, by far had been the strangest person to come and purchase something. Just her apperance was erie, from her pale white skin, to her pin straight black hair...she looked like one of the moarning mothers in town. 

"Here." The woman placed enough money for the book in the shop keep's open hand, then bowed her head slightly and left. She was in a hurry...she had a train to catch. 

Once she was out of the shop, she started walking quickly towards the train station she knew was a few miles away, her hands moving to pull the hood of her cloak over her head. She wasn't a fan of attention, and even if she knew no one among the humans of the town she traveled through would know her, she still hated the stares they gave. 

She began to walk faster, for a wind had begun to pick up and such a thing would probably mean rain. Her cloak moved up in the wind, revealing the oddly layered black dress she wore beneath it. All she wore was black, from the light black slip on shoes, to the black choker around her neck...she indeed was in moarning...but not for someone and their death, but rather for someone and their life. 

Suddenly something caught her attention and her dark green eyes moved at once to it. It was the station. She was back home. Her thin lips curled into a smirk as she pulled a letter from her pocket and went inside, heading straight for the barrier. No students were around yet, she was too early, she had planned it so to have herself the later gossip. 

She got close to the wall everyone went through to reach the train, took a deep breath, and went through. No sooner she was on the other side, Ministry officials and Aurors were all over her, some holding her still, while others went through her clothes and belongings in search of hidden dangers. She spoke to one of them, her voice as dull and emotionless as it was in the shop, though her eyes focused on the eye that rolled, the magical one. She knew he would be able to see her for who she really was. 

"Moody...I am so glad the Ministry sent me a welcome back party...be a doll and take the letter from my hand?" 

Mad Eye Moody nodded and did as she requested, getting only stares and looks of surprise from the others. Once he read it, he told everyone to get off of her and go back to their posts. 

"Sorry we had to meet again this way. Maybe next time it wont be so formal." 

She watched him a bit, her hands straighening her dress. 

"Yes. Maybe next time will be better. I suppose I will be seeing you soon, then. Keep safe Moody..." 

Without hesitation, she boarded the train that would take her home. She went inside the first compartment and placed her bag down on the seat across from where she plopped down. She wondered what would be said when she was seen sitting beside Hagrid at the teacher's table. Would the students accept her, as most had accepted Remus Lupin? Or would they find her to be the same scum the Ministry classified her as? These thoughts kept worrying her, until she heard the first students begin to come onto the train. The time had come, there was no turning back. 

It wasn't long before everyone was on board and the train began moving. She watched as things passed by in blurs out her window, and the nerves and tenseness she had felt only a few minutes began to fade as she fell into sleep. He was there, waiting for her to revisit what the train provoked. 


	2. Introduction To Hell

"Jess, your peeking! I told you to keep your eyes closed!" 

"I am not! Look, my hands are over my eyes, see?" 

Even though she wasn't looking, she could picture him in her head as his laughter rang through out the empty room. He was doing something evil...he had the sort of laugh that was both excited and knowing of a secret. 

"Are you done yet?" 

"Not yet...give me just a few more moments and I'll be...just about...okay, I'm done, you can open them." 

She took her hands away from her eyes, her mouth dropping open. There before her, was the biggest surprise she had ever gotten in her whole life. He had set up not only a cake and treats for her birthday, but beside the cake was a gift wrapped in dark green paper. 

"How...how did you know it was my birthday?" She stared at him, unable to keep the shock out of her voice. She watched him, and his happy little smile. He was proud he had been able to surprise her like this. Her eyes followed as his hand moved to run through his black hair, pushing stray pieces away behind his ear. She got up from the chair she was in and went to him, unable to think of something worth saying...it was so sweet of him to surprise her that way. 

He opened his mouth, the words were coming, she knew they were...she could feel it. He was going to tell her what she had been waiting to hear him say...he was going to tell her those three words. 

He disappeared suddenly and screams of pain and torment filled her head. Instantly, she woke up and in a jerk of pain, fell from her seat on the train. She lay on the floor of the compartment, hands over her face as she stayed perfectly still in order to calm her heaving chest. It wasn't fair...he had been taken away from her, just like - 

"Heya Jesse." 

Her head turned at once to where the voice came from, a look of total surprise covering her face. It took her only a moment to recognize that face...that old, tired looking face. She couldn't help but feel sorrow...it had once been a happy one. 

"Remus?" She started to get up, setting herself back in her seat. 

"The one and only. I hope you don't mind me assuming I'd be welcomed here." 

"Oh no...its fine. I am actually rather glad. How have things been?" 

He shrugged his answer before bringing in words. "The usual. Not too bad, not to good, you know? I'm sure you've heard things?" 

"Yes...I've heard some things." 

"You've heard all about it then?" 

"Yes...I have. That is why Dumbledore called for me I suppose." 

"I would assume so." 

Their conversation stopped once the train began to stop. They had arrived at Hogwarts...her fate had been sealed. After a slight nod to each other, she got up, took her bag and got off the train. She was excited about seeing a sorting, it had been so long since her last one. She was going to go with the flow of students, but then Hagrid's shouting caught her attention. She had been assigned to be his teaching aid this year, but in reality, it was just a spot to stick her so she would be close to the school if any action started up. Remus had been walking beside her, and when they neared the doors to the entrance hall of the castle, he started speaking again. 

"Do you think they'll give you a hard time?" 

She gave a bored sigh as she reponded to him. "Most likely. You know bad feelings die hard with the Ministry." 

"Indeed...I know best of many." 

She opened her mouth to say something else when she was pulled aside by a man. He took out a paper that stated information on him and his business at Hogwarts, and once he had given her enough time to view it, he began talking. 

"Jessica Escanlar, the Ministry of Magic has many rules they have been trying to enforce upon you, but until present time, we have been unable to locate you." 

She gave the man an amused smirk before speaking. "Oh damn, and to think I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever find me." 

"Please do not speak until asked to, Miss. Escanlar." His statement shocked her a bit...no one had ever told her to remain silent before. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I ask that you coorperate with us, or I will have to ensure your help." 

She didn't answer him, she simply crossed her arms over her chest and watched him. 

"Now...the gloves and choker you had been required to wear, will remain. They will be taken and all spells will be renewed. Due to safety reasons and concern of parents, you will live and remain in the offered home of Hagrid. If your behaivor remains well for a certain period of time, some requirements may be eased a bit," he paused for a moment as he checked over a few things on a paper he held. "Also, you will be tracked at all times, and if entry to the castle is made, you have been forwarned that the choker will begin to grow smaller, slowly strangling you until you are removed. Is all this clear?" 

She had nothing to say to the man, for she was too busy staring in disbelief at him. They partically made it impossible for her to do anything at Hogwarts. Her silence didn't seem to matter him, for in a moment, he began to speak again. 

"Good. A few last things are...the gloves you are required to wear will not allow you to use magic with your hands, and your wand will be further kept from you until it is seen you are responsible enough to wield it." 

After he spoke of her wand, she found her voice and spoke up. 

"But that isn't fair! How can you allow criminals to walk around with wands and more freedom than someone who has never been accused of doing anything wrong?! How do you expect me t-" 

His hand went up to interupt her. "Hagrid is waiting for you at the hut. Please hand in what was requested." 

She turned in protest, but everyone else had gone inside and she was left alone to face her demon. "Fine." 

She took off the choker and gloves she had on and handed it to him, watching as he took out his wand and placed a spell on each item before handing them back to her to put on. She had given up on resisting...there was no clear point to it anymore, so without word, she placed the items back on and waited to be spoken to again. 

The man looked her up and down, smiled oddly and waved his hand, "You may go now." She had been at Hogwarts no more than five minutes and already she wanted to go home. 


End file.
